


How to Get Your Colonel to Say Yes

by Lisuni, Solstice0612



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar 2017, M/M, Photo-story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisuni/pseuds/Lisuni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice0612/pseuds/Solstice0612
Summary: Jack and Daniel have plans for the holidays, but their destinations do not coincide. How far will they go to convince each other to come along?





	1. December 1

**Author's Note:**

> We (Lisuni and Solstice) have been fandom friends for many years, but we only met personally for the first time a few months ago. To celebrate the moment, we decided to collaborate on this project. We wrote and designed this photo-based story as part of an "Advent" challenge for The Storeroom in Dreamwidth. As we are quite new at making "manips," the positive feedback we received at The Storeroom was lovely and very encouraging. Thank you, everyone!!
> 
> Solstice wishes to thank Lisuni for being the best partner in this adventure one could ever wish for. She has such well tuned talent and the patience of a saint.
> 
> Lisuni wishes to thank Solstice for talking me into this... And no, I'll never do it again, promise.


	2. December 2




	3. December 3




	4. December 4

 


	5. December 5




	6. December 6

 


	7. December 7

 

 


	8. December 8

 


	9. December 9




	10. December 10




	11. December 11




	12. December 12




	13. December 13

 


	14. December 14

 


	15. December 15

 

 

 


	16. December 16

 


	17. December 17

 


	18. December 18

 


	19. December 19




	20. December 20




	21. December 21




	22. December 22




	23. December 23




	24. December 24




	25. December 25




	26. December 26




	27. December 27




	28. December 28

 

 

 


	29. December 29




	30. December 30

 


	31. December 31




End file.
